Tatty Red Drapes of Death
by Nichiwwa
Summary: Harry, Draco, Hermione and Luna are knocked into the future via The Veil. Join them as they traverse the Mass Effect Universe with Shepard and Co. Can they stop the encroaching darkness? and will they find what they couldnt in their own time, on a ship thousands of lightyears from Earth. HP/DM, LL/CM(M), HG/GV Slash/Het/Mpreg/Creature!fic/Sub!Harry


**Tatty Red Drapes of Death**

Harry/Draco

Luna/Shepard (M)

Hermione/Garrus Vakarian

**Red Curtains = Shit**

**A/N**

Alright then guys! I think it's time that I started writing a crossover that has been sorely overlooked. This is going to be a 'I will upload when I can' fic, as I really don't have time at the moment and I shouldn't even be starting this yet. But fuck it,I was struck over the head rather violently by my Mass Effect muse, and viola. This is what I have come up with. It's got slash/het/femslash and it's going to be a creature!fic. And an mpreg thrown in for good measure as I LOVE mpregs. Drarry established relationship, both received creature magical inheritance, essentially mates. They are 'Dryadalis' or Elves.

Anyways, reviews are forever welcome. Enjoy!

Prologue

Four years have passed since the Wizarding World saw the Dark Lord fall for the second and final time. Since that fateful night the whole world over has celebrated, mourned and eventually carried on with their lives, ever thankful to their Saviour.

Harry Potter, after several months of sleepless nights and grieving, found himself in the employ of the Ministry of Magic, more specifically, the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable. He worked alongside his mate Draco Malfoy, and his two remaining friends Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood.

After the battle things didn't work out well for The-Boy-Who-Lived, scared of what might become of him, his elders and so called friends thought it would be prudent to stab him in the back. Literally. Not that Harry really blamed them for anything, he didn't die of course, being the Master of Death. The Ministry took swift action against his attackers and offered him, his friends and lover a deal. They were to work for the Ministry, in exchange for their protection from any unwanted assassinations or attacks. As you would imagine, all four of them heartily agreed.

So after four years things settled down, their unseen enemies seemed to have given up on delivering them to the Dementors. They not only had jobs that they relished in, they also lived together, in one of the recently inherited Potter Manors in the South West of England.

Harry walked into the Death Chamber to start another day of tests on The Veil, he strode confidently through the room to meet his team who were sat at a table just in front of the disgusting object, the three of them looked towards him as he approached. All of them wearing smiles of welcome.

"Hey love, ready to start another day of delightful scans?" Asked Draco. His voice dripping with sarcasm at the prospect of paying the object behind him any attention at all.

Harry rolled his eyes and snorted. "Of course, I just love scanning Dark objects that reek of death. It's refreshing from all the other Dark objects I scan" he replied in his own sarcastic drawl.

"Not now you two! I have a headache, Luna 'lets get wasted at a gay bar' Lovegood here decided last night would be a good night to try and kill me with _absinthe_, which by the way, she drinks like its water!" Hermione glared at the mess of draping blonde hair spilling across the table. Aforementioned woman started shaking, followed by the unmistakeable sounds of sniggering.

Hermione just groaned in response and placed her head gingerly onto the table.

Harry and Draco caught each others eye, then proceeded to burst of laughing, only to be pelted with conjured pillows from a murderous Hermione.

"Shut up you bloody stupid morons! I will effing murder you!" Both Harry and Draco laughed harder.

Harry regained his composure after several minutes of breathlessness, when he straightened up he noticed his lovers ears were slightly different than normal.

"Dray, your glamour is slipping. I can see pointy elf ears". Draco stopped laughing suddenly, casting his eyes around the room. Once he ascertained that they were alone, he waved his wand around his head and his ears seemed to recede and morph into normal, human shaped ears.

"Better?" He asked, not bothering with conjuring a mirror. Harry smiled softly and nodded his approval.

"Sometimes, being a Drya is extremely annoying" Draco said, whining almost.

"I know it is love, but you know the Ministry would just _love_ to perform their little experiments on us if they found out". Replied Harry consolingly.

Draco pouted before returning his attention to the Arch behind him. Said Arch was huge, made from greying stone that is more elongated then a normal arch should be. At it measured about 10ft at its highest point and it's was located in the centre of the room on a raised dias, surrounded by stone benches that rose and spread out from the centre of the room.

Harry sighed and pulled out his wand, walking around the table to stand on the opposite end of the Arch. "What are we scanning for today Dray?"

Draco looked across and frowned. "We need to know what type of Magic this runs off. We know its Dark in nature, just not exactly what level or intensity".

"Ok, I'll shout if I get anything" Harry turned to the nearest stretch of stone. "_**gnavitas applicatio revelio**_"

Pointing his wand as he whispered the incantation over and over under his breath, he watched calmly as a small stream of azure blue light wrapped itself around the Arch, spreading out in all directions across the object.

After five minutes, the light began to slip back into the wand, changing colour as it did so. Instead of blue, it was now a strange mixture of blue and black, rapidly fluctuating between the two like it was made of something fluid like oil, or water.

Once the light had completely receded Harry waited patiently for the results of his test. He blanched when the result was blinking at him from the tip of his wand.

"'Mione, you're not going to believe what this atrocity runs off.." The brunette girl slowly rose her head, squinting at the words hovering over Harry's wand. She sucked in a gasp, kicked back her chair violently and vaulted over the table.

"Shit! Are you serious? No, run it again, this can't be right". She snapped her fingers anxiously while the brown haired man complied.

Another five minutes passed and the result came back the same. The Veil was powered by Dark Energy. Both Harry and Hermione were speechless, Draco and Luna looked at them both in confusion.

"What is Dark Energy? Some sort of Dark magic like we thought?" Asked Luna in her airy tone.

"Dark Energy is what the Muggles have been searching for, for the last few decades. It is different to normal energy in that it is supposedly undetectable and is extremely powerful compared to electricity and fossil fuel- muggle forms of energy -if the readings are correct, this device could power the entirety of the British Isles..." Hermione tapered off, awe evident in his voice.

"What I don't get is how the Wizards that built this managed to produce and control it" said Harry "something as volatile as Dark Energy shouldn't be messed with, and I find it hard to believe the Wizards of millennia ago knew what Dark Energy was".

Draco snapped his fingers and let out a victory cry and started rifling through the notes on the table. "There it is! It says here that when this _thing_ was being constructed, runes were carved at specific points along the Arch itself. Then once they were done, they layered it in the stone we see now. To prevent any damage to the runes".

"That makes sense..." Said Hermione carefully "they could have used the runes to channel the ambient Dark Energy and then used other, more specific runes to make it what it is now. The Veil". She shuddered at the prospect of runes being used to make something this vile.

"Is there a spell we could use to see through the rock? I want to transcribe the runes that were used". Asked Harry inquisitively.

"_lumos fenestram_" chanted Hermione, they both watched as a strange pulsating light emanated from her wand, seemingly peeling back the layers of stone until runes were partially visible.

"There! Quick Draco, transcribe these would you. Luna grab your Ancient Runes books and help Draco with the translating". Shouted Harry excitedly.

For the next two hours Harry and Hermione took turns revealing runes along the structure, while Draco and Luna compiled and translated respectively. Once done all four gathered round to see the fruits of their labour.

"Okay" exhaled Luna, "these runes basically are divided into three sets. The first, determines how to channel the energy. The second, determines where the direct it, in this case down underneath the Arch. And the third tells the energy what to do, which as we all know is kill anyone that happens to stumble through it".

She continued after a short pause. "More specifically, it mentions how to kill. By removing the soul from the body, and trapping it. While the body gets destroyed right down to the smallest molecule". She spoke in a chipper tone, unnerving her friends slightly.

"Right well apart from discovering the runes and what powers this piece of shit, everything else we already knew. So what do we do now?" Draco sounded nervous as he stepped around the table, away from the Arch.

Hermione was the first to respond. "We inform the department head, we can use the Dark Energy channeling runes to power massive wards! Hogwarts would see its protection increased a hundredfold!"

Harry chuckled "Yeah that would be a practical use for it. Instead of murdering people, it can provide protection". He turned his attention back to The Veil. "How do we destroy this? It shouldn't have even been invented".

"While I agree with you love, we don't know what will happen if we start blasting it to pieces. We might end up dead ourselves". Draco said, sighing as he did so.

"Draco's right Harry, we could literally blow a hole the size of a large town into the city if this thing became to unstable. We have to leave it alone".

Harry growled menacingly.

Meanwhile in the office of Willamina Thrip, Head of the Department of Mysteries. Things were not going so well.

She was sat at her desk with a rather blank expression plastered onto her face. Sat opposite her with his wand out was a man. Dressed in stately robes and wearing a sneer to rival Lucius Malfoy.

"Now, you will arrest Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood for acts of treason regarding The Veil. They intend to destroy it. Walk down to the chamber, act normally and gather a force as you go. Bring them to me once you have arrested them. I want them conscious".

Willamina stood in a slight daze, before her eyes sharpened and she waltzed out of the door, gathering her most trusted unspeakable's for the task at hand.

The four friends were sat at the table eating lunch, chatting aimlessly about Ministry gossip and affairs. Trying to pass the time before they returned to their conundrum of what to do about The Veil.

After about ten minutes they started to pack away their utensils, banished any remaining food and drinks and relaxed. They were given free reign on his project so they didn't have to stick to a strict deadline, as long as they produced the results. They were minding there own business when the entrance the the chamber opened, revealing their Department Head, Willamina Thrip. Followed closely by twenty Unspeakable's and even a few Aurors.

"Is there anything I can help you with Willamina? We were just about to crack back on with our wor-" Hermione was cut off by said witch.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood. You are hereby under arrest for treason. Do not resist or we will be forced to stun you" Willaminas voice rang out across the room, leaving the four friends in a shocked silence. Luna was the first one to recover.

"And where exactly is your proof? We have done nothing wrong?" Her voice, normally airy and light, had developed an edge sharper than steel. The Unspeakable's and Aurors alike shuddered slightly.

"That is none of your concern traitor, now you will surrender your wands and come quietly. Or we will be forced to attack". Both parties raised their wands, daring each other to make the next move.

Draco snorted derisively. "Over my cold lifeless body you bloody lunatic!"

"So be it" replied Willamina calmly. "Arrest them".

Immediately red streaks of light sprung forth from the Unspeakable's and Aurors wands, which were easily dodged by the foursome. They dived behind The Veil and began to formulate an escape plan.

"Harry what the fuck do we do?" Shouted Draco while he sent a stunner from behind the Arch, taking out an Auror.

"I don't know! I wasn't exactly prepared to be attack by almost twenty people today!"

"Look both of you calm down" soothed Hermione "we need to get out of this room and run for it. We need a distraction". She checked around the Arch, casting her gaze for anything useful.

"The table and chairs! We can send it flying and take a large group of them out!" Hermione pulled back just as a purple curse took a chunk of rock out of the Arch.

"ARE THEY CRAZY?! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL IF THEY'RE NOT CAREFUL"

After nodding to each other, all four of them emerged from behind the Arch, aiming their wands at the table and chairs. With four simultaneous flicks of their wands, the table and chairs flew through the air. Smashing into around ten bodies, pinning them to the steps.

They manoeuvred so that they stood in front of The Veil making a stand against the remaining opposers.

Suddenly a shriek rang our from near the pinned Unspeakable's, a woman, barely in her twenties was pointing her wand menacingly at the four of them.

"You murdering bastards! You've just killed four honourable men. You shall die for this! _REDUCTO_"

Her curse slammed into the floor at their feet knocking them backwards slightly. They landed on their backsides dangerously close to The Veil.

"Shit! Everyone grab on to each other, she keeps firing that sodding curse!" Harry bellowed, grasping hold of Draco and Hermione's wrists, while Luna grabbed hold of Draco's other hand. They pulled themselves to their feet in an attempt to dodge the volley of curses heading for them. But they weren't fast enough.

The floor directly beneath their feet exploded sending them hurtling backwards, into The Veil. The last thing they saw was a man, raging at the surrounding Aurors and Unspeakable's. Then nothing.

Harry woke slowly, his entire body was aching. He tried to open his eyes but quickly closed them again when his vision was assaulted by burning lights. He listened to his surroundings while he waited for his eyes to stop stinging.

Everything was rather quiet, except for an incessant beeping noise coming from somewhere behind his head.

He could also hear three other separate beeping noises coming from different points. Hearing nothing else he tried opening his eyes again, relieved that he could do so without blinding himself.

He found himself staring up at a white ceiling, nothing spectacular, just a white ceiling made from what looked like plastic.

Giving up with the ceiling Harry pulled himself into a seating position. He almost soiled himself at what he saw. The room was white like the ceiling, and opposite him was a wall from entirely from glass, outside was the strangest sight he had ever seen.

Flying cars, well that's the closest thing Harry could think of to describe the objects rushing past the window. He was dumbfounded, clearly they weren't in London anymore.

Casting his gaze around the room he found his friends and lover in separate beds, which at least identified the beeping noises, and settled his nerves somewhat. He decided he needed to wake them up he swivelled his legs from under the covers and let the hang over the bed. He could still feel his legs, but he was nervous as to whether he could hold himself up, he still felt extremely weak.

He toes touch the surprisingly warm floor, he braced himself and slid off the bed.

His knees and muscles protested somewhat but he remained standing, smiling to himself he walked over to Hermione, his reasoning being that she would handle this better than the others.

He reached her bed which was located next to his, facing the wall-window and gently shook her shoulder.

"'Mione... Hermione wake up. You need to see this!" He whispered excitedly.

Hermione opened her eyes, and immediately shut them again. "Shit! Why do my eyes hurt?"

"The room is just a little bright is all. Give it a minute and try again" answered Harry dutifully.

Hermione sat up after a minute or so, still with her eyes closed, she grabbed Harry's hand and tried opening her eyes again. She sucked in a massive breath at what she saw.

"Harry, am I seeing what I think I'm seeing, or have I died?" Harry chuckled at her dramatics.

"Yes Hermione you are seeing flying cars. And no I don't think we're in London anymore, before you ask".

"I think that may have been a little obvious, don't you think Harry?" She giggled a little hysterically. "Are Draco and Luna alright?"

"I think so, how about we wake them?" Harry pulled Hermione to her feet and walked over to their friends on the opposite side of the room.

They spent the next twenty minutes waking up Luna and Draco, the majority of that time was spent calming Draco down from his panic attack at finding himself in a strange room with flying cars for company. Needless to say he was loud.

All four was stood watching the cars fly by, Hermione sat on Luna's bed and Harry stood next to Draco by the window, who had his arm draped over Harry's shoulder protectively. All four turned when they heard a click and a slight hiss as a door to their right opened, revealing a grey haired woman in a white and red jumpsuit. She smiled as she saw them.

"Ah hello, I see you're all awake. My name is Dr. Chakwas, can I ask, do you know where you are?..." Her voice was rich and British by accent, which calmed the foursome somewhat. Hermione decided to take the lead, seeing as Draco had pulled Harry closer to his side protectively.

"I'm afraid we don't Doctor. We just woke up here about thirty minutes ago, where are we exactly?" She decided to leave her questions about the cars until later, as well as keeping their names to themselves, for now.

"Well, you are currently on the Citadel, in Huerta Memorial Hospital, located on the Presidium Ring. We found you all unconscious and.. Naked outside the Earth Embassies".

"WHAT? What do you mean Earth Embassies? Explain!" Draco was paler then usual and he had all but merged Harry with himself in order to keep his mate safe.

Dr. Chakwas blanched. She was intrigued to know how four humans had ended up on the Citadel without any knowledge of it or the Embassy. She decided to ask them a few questions.

"Now I need to ask you several questions, and answer honestly. Nothing shall leave these four walls". All four of them nodded and she smiled. "Can you all sit on that bed for me, I need to run a few scans while I go".

All four complied, the Doctor gave out a calming presence that washed over them and calmed them down enough not to panic. She approached Hermione first.

"Now dear, what is you name, date of birth, and place of birth?" She held up a small device which let out a blue light as she passed it up and down her body.

"Hermione Granger, I was born on the 15th September... 1981, in Crawley, Oxfordshire" Dr. Chakwas balked slightly, but remained silent. Moving on to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, 23rd July 1981, London" again the Doctor faulted slightly as she passed the scanning device over his body. But didn't say anything, she moved onto Harry. Draco reluctantly let him free of the vice grip he had on his lover.

"Harry Potter, 31st July 1981, Godrics Hollow, Wales" Dr. Chakwas was frowning deeply by now, her scanning device was throwing her some strange readings. Finally she moved on to Luna, who was smiling up at the Doctor patiently.

"Luna Lovegood, 25th November 1982, Ottery St Catchpole, Devonshire. And don't worry, your scanner isn't malfunctioning".

Dr. Chakwas stared wide eyed at the four of them. "This isn't possible, according to this you are all coated in chronological residue, which would suggest time travel, but that's only a theory". She stepped back and leant against the other bed, looking rather pale.

"What do you mean time travel? What year is it now Doctor?" Asked Hermione.

"The year" said Dr. Chakwas shakily "is 2182. What year did you all come from?"

"2002..." Hermione looked even paler than Dr. Chakwas, the others had fallen into a dazed silence. "Well shit. If this is true then everyone we know is dead, how fucking fantastic!" The brunette was starting to lose her cool, Luna snapped out of her daze and spoke to the Doctor.

"What happens now Doctor?, we don't have anywhere to go, we don't have any money or clothes". Dr. Chakwas looked over at Luna and smiled slightly.

"Just leave everything to me, I'll just go and get you some food. But first, you need to know a few things. Around about 30 years ago, mankind discovered a piece of alien technology orbiting Pluto, we inadvertently activated it and it sent or space ships hurtling into unknown space. Soon after, we discovered we weren't alone in this Galaxy, far from it. We stumbled across an advanced race know as the Turians, who weren't exactly pleased to see us in there territory. What happened after was know as the First Contact War.

After the war had ended, we were invited to the Citadel, were the Council Races preside. They are the Asari, the Turians, the Salarians, the Elcor, the Volus, the Hanar and the Drell. There are many more that aren't considered council races, but we will get to that later-"

"Wait a minute, you expect us to believe that there are aliens in this very building?"

The Doctor nodded and lifter her left arm, she flicked her wrist and a bright orange display appeared around it. She spoke.

"Dr. Valera could you come and see me in Medbay 5 please?" She waited for the response "yes Doctor" before the display disappeared.

"Now please don't panic, Dr. Valera looks rather different to what you would be used to, please try not to insult her".

The next moment the same door from before opened and all five of them snapped their attention to the newcomer. Four jaws dropped at the sight.

A tall, curvaceous and stunningly beautiful alien strode calmly into the room. Her hips swaying confidently. She took note of the shocked humans but said nothing, instead she looked to Dr. Chakwas for an explanation.

"Dr. Valera I would like you to meet Hermione, Draco, Luna and Harry. They are in a rather unique situation so forgive their staring, they have never met an Asari before". She chuckled ruefully towards her companion.

"Not to worry Doctor, but what situation do they find themselves in?" Dr. Chakwas showed her the scan results, watching as her eyes widened comically. "Oh my, well that is strange, have you confirmed their stories?" Chakwas nodded.

"They gave me their date of births and locations, they say they are from the year 2002. Remarkable if you ask me". The Asari nodded her agreement.

"It is indeed. Have your brought them up to speed on the galactic situation? We can't have them panicking every time they see a Krogan or Hanar can we?" Again Chakwas nodded.

"I have told them of the council races, I would just about to get them some clothes and food before getting in contact with the Alliance, I know someone who needs a few extra pair of hands".

Meanwhile the four friends were still absorbing the knowledge that they were 180 years in the future, and that they are part of a Council of aliens. Needless to say, they were struggling with the information.

After about 20 minutes Dr. Valera left the room and returned shortly after with food and clothing for the four of them. Chakwas explained to them some more about the galaxy at large, mentioning the Krogan and Batarians, as well as the Quarians and the Geth. She also asked if they wanted to join her on a ship called the Normandy SR1. Part of Earths fleet.

"No need to worry, we have registered you and you are all now valid citizens. The reason I am asking you is because you all show signs of extremely powerful biotics". At the quizzical looks she received she explained.

"Biotics are the ability to use Dark Energy and bend it to your will, creating some amazing effects. But the amazing thing is, normally you would need element zero to power these Biotics, but none of you have a lock of the stuff in your bodies, your power is completely natural".

When the four of them replied saying that they didn't know what she was talking about she left the room to find someone to provide a demonstration. All four of them huddled together to discuss this new information.

"You know what this sounds like right?" Asked Harry. "It sounds like our Magic has somehow changed as we passed through The Veil! I wonder if our powers still work".

He concentrated and waved his hand at an empty glass across the room, as he did so a azure blue glow emanated from his hand and the glass, pulling it towards his hand. He caught it deftly.

"Okay, that was different, what's with the blue glow?" Asked Draco, as he too waved his hand and pulled the glass out of Harry's grasp. All four of them chuckled. Hermione laughed out loud.

"So we can do Wandless Magic? This is fantastic!" She jumped up and down excitedly. Suddenly a wave of power burst from her as her entire body began to glow blue.

She shot up into the air and stopped just as suddenly, she remained floating ominously.

"Yes this is definitely different. Everyone, quick try it!" The three others obliged. Soon the foursome were floating around the room without a care in the world, unknowingly watched by Dr. Chakwas and a Salarian. Both of whom were wide eyed with shock.

"Dr. Chakwas! I've never seen anything like this before, they don't even seem to be concentrating! They're having _fun_". Chakwas nodded absently.

"Their levels were way off the charts, I don't even think 5 Asari Matriarchs have the same level of power as even one of them. Together they are pretty much limitless in their capabilities. Could you watch them for a moment? I need to contact Admiral Anderson about these four". The Salarian nodded.

The Doctor left, and the sound of the door alerted the four humans to their company, all four floated to the ground in stunned silence at the sight of the Salarian.

"Hello, my name is Padok Wiks, Salarian Special Tasks Group" he nodded to each of the humans with a bemused smile, they all looked so scared.

Harry slipped out of range of Draco before he could ensnare him in his protective embrace and walked confidently over to the Salarian. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you. You're a Salarian right? You'll have to forgive us, we haven't met one of your kind before. In fact, we didn't know of aliens until about two hours ago". Padok waved him off.

"I know all about your story, no need to apologise. I must compliment you on your control, you all have amazing Biotic strength. Not many people can suspend themselves so easily, I know of none who can maintain it for as long as you all did. And you don't seem to have broken a sweat..."

Before he could continue Chakwas reentered the room. "Thank you Padok, I'll take it from here, please say hello to Mordin for me" Padok smiled. "Of course Doctor, thank you for letting me meet your patients". And with a final wave and a now to the foursome he strode out of the room.

"Admiral Anderson is excited to meet you. He has also agreed to let you stay aboard the Normandy, you will be answering to Commander Shepard, a brilliant man and a friend of mine. Now if you will follow me, remember try not to stare". She beckoned them towards her with her finger, before walking out of the room.

Harry, Hermione, Draco and Luna were shocked. Wherever they are, it was massive, there were thousands of people, from all the Council races described, mostly Asari and Turian.

"This is absolutely mental" whispered Draco as they were led into an elevator, "could you imagine the look on old Dumbles' face if he saw this? Wait now, how about uncle Severus?" All four snickered imagining the look of utter shock that would cross their old Potions Masters face. It would be truly iconic.

Dr. Chakwas remained silent thought their journey through the Citadel, along the way they saw shop fronts glowing neon, with holographic advertisements, selling everything from food to heavy weapons and biotic amplifiers. The foursome were wide eyed with what could only be described as childish glee..

Soon they reached their destination, the docking bay. They almost choked when they looked out of the window.

"We're in space!" Exclaimed Hermione

"Oh yes, I forget you don't know, the Citadel is a giant deep space station, deep within the Serpent Nebula. And that" she pointed out of the window "is the Normandy SR1. The only one of her kind, completely unique".

Said ship was pulling in to docking bay D24, retracting its wings as it docked with the airlock. Draco was gripping hold of Harry like a scared child, while Luna and Hermione had their faces almost pressed against the glass, trying to get a closer look.

After a few minutes two people stepped of the Normandy, both human.

Both men walked through the inner airlock door and strode over to a waving Dr Chakwas, she hugged them both in greeting.

"Anderson you old dog! How have you been?" The Admiral smiled warmly

"Chakwas! I've been good my old friend, I hope your work is keeping you busy".

"Ah you know it is. Shepard, I've missed you. It's been too long!" The Commander Shepard blushed slightly looking sheepish. "Apologies Dr. Chakwas, I've been busy stomping on Merc's heads and all".

The foursome blanched at that statement.

"Now Admiral, Commander let me introduce you to my patients. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy. I assume you have updated the Commander on the situation Admiral?" The man nodded, looking between the four mentioned curiously.

Shepard walked up to the four humans and smiled. "Hi there, Im Commander Nick Shepard, Alliance Navy. I hear you guys are going to be part of my crew, something about extremely powerful Biotics?"

Luna smiled and stepped forward. "Hello Commander, I'm Luna. And yes apparently we do have powerful Biotics, would you like a demonstration?" The Commander nodded, blushing slightly.

Luna's eyes began to glow, a brilliant white edged with blue. Suddenly, like before in the Medbay she shot up into the air, letting loose a wave of power that made the hair on the back of everyone's neck stand on end. Shepard backed up slightly, scared out of his wits. After a minute or so, Luna slowly lowered herself to the floor, her eyes blinking back to normal, she smiled at the Commander before stepping back to join her friends.

The Commander was awestruck, not only was she beautiful, but she had enough power to take down an entire platoon. He gathered his wits before he spoke. "And can you all do that?" The other three nodded. "Holy shit! You guys are strong, I thought I packed a punch but you guys could utterly destroy me". He turned to look at the Admiral. "Oh I so want them on my team!"

The Admiral barked out a laugh. "There all yours Commander"

Shepard held out his hand for everyone to shake. "Welcome aboard"

**A/N**

There we go my first chapter for my Harry Potter/Mass Effect Crossover. What do you guys think? Like I said before the updates are going to be irregular for now, until I have more time. Don't worry I'll delve into their magic/Biotics situation in the next chapter, as that needs a bit of explaining to do. It's going to follow the Mass Effect storyline rather loosely, as I hate trying to conform everything to canon.

So let me know what you think, review away. Chow!


End file.
